Aquela que eu devo proteger
by Dressa-san
Summary: Hm... Isso é apenas outro oneshot KandaxRinali. O nome diz o resto. o.o'


**E como eu mesma já estava imaginando que aconteceria, acabei escrevendo outro oneshot KandaxRinali... Eu não me contenho. Ninguém apoia os dois juntos mesmo. Só posto por postar. xD" **

Disclaimer: D.gray-man não me pertence... Se pertencesse talvez o Kanda e a Rinali estissem juntos.

* * *

- Kanda, se eu estivesse para perder minha vida, o que você faria? – pergunta Rinali andando sem olhar para o exorcista que a seguia por aquelas ruas em direção ao hotel onde estavam hospedados.

- Porque isso tão de repente? – pergunta Kanda que andava com os olhos fechados já que não havia outra pessoa na rua.

- Eu não sei... Isso só acabou de passar pela minha cabeça – mente Rinali com a voz um pouco tremula.

- Como quiser – diz Kanda para demonstrar que sabia que ela estava mentindo, porém Rinali não entende o significado daquelas palavras – No dia que isso acontecer você saberá.

Rinali vira-se para olhar para ele, porém Kanda continua andando e ultrapassa a pequena exorcista de lindos olhos roxos e quatorze anos de idade.

Muitos dias se passam desde então e Rinali já estava com quinze anos agora e havia sido mandada em uma missão junto com Lavi e Kanda. A missão não era das mais complicadas, principalmente para exorcistas com mais de um ano de experiência assim como os três adolescentes.

Os três já tinham a inocência em mãos e Rinali guardava-a no bolso de seu casaco de inverno já que eles estavam em um país cheio de neve. Ela estava distraída, por isso um akuma nível dois voa em sua direção para acabar com a vida da garota. Rinali não percebe e continua caminhando. Kanda que havia percebido se prepara para pegar a sua espada, mas antes que pudesse dar um único passo para ajudá-la, Lavi já havia feito isso.

- Essa passou perto, não é mesmo, Rinali? – diz Lavi sorrindo enquanto apoiava seu martelo sobre seu próprio ombro.

- Com certeza! – diz Rinali sorrindo. Kanda conseguia sentir que ela forçava aquele sorriso muitas vezes, porém nunca sabia o que se passava pela cabeça dela. Ele muitas vezes a encontrara colocando flores nas lápides de falecidos exorcistas no jardim da ordem negra que era bem perto de onde ele costumava treinar. Sempre que ela via que ele estava a observando enquanto colocava as flores em cima das lápides ela dava um sorriso para esconder as lágrimas que queria derramar. O mesmo sorriso que ela dera para Lavi.

Ele nunca conseguira entender aquele jeito gentil dela, um jeito de quem não queria machucar as pessoas e apenas faze-las se sentir bem... Ele era diferente. Ele era frio como o gelo e ela era quente como o fogo.

Ele não conseguiu deixar escapar daquela vez, naquela missão, que a garota havia olhando tristemente para ele bem disfarçadamente. Ele não sabia o porquê disso, ele não havia feito nada de errado. Ela que quase havia sido morta pelo akuma, certo?! Porque ela não podia ser mais direta?! Garota idiota... Não. Não podia chamá-la de idiota. Não conseguia.

- Vamos entregar logo essa inocência antes que possa acontecer outro imprevisto como esse – diz Rinali gentilmente voltando a caminhar sem olhar para o outro exorcista que seguia ela e Lavi. Kanda odiava isso, ela já havia feito várias vezes e nunca contava o porquê de ignorá-lo tanto.

* * *

- Já não foi dito para você parasse?! – diz Rinali batendo sua prancheta com força na cabeça de Kanda – Vamos, todos estão esperando. Entrem logo!

- Prazer em conhecê-la, meu nome é Allen Walker – diz Allen depois de finalmente se recuperar do choque enquanto os três entravam pelo portão.

- Eu sou Rinali Li, assistente do chefe do departamento de ciências – diz Rinali sorrindo e estendendo sua mão para Allen. Kanda não agüentava ver aquela cena gentil de boas vindas.

"_Aquele maldito garoto amaldiçoado..."_ pensa Kanda.

- O seu nome é Kanda não é?! Prazer em conhecê-lo – diz Allen rapidamente ao perceber que Kanda estava deixando os dois para trás. Kanda olha mortalmente para Allen com uma aura maligna ao seu redor. Allen da um salto para trás – E-esse é o seu nome não é?!

- Quem gostaria de um aperto de mão de alguém amaldiçoado – diz Kanda friamente se retirando.

- Não se preocupe, ele só está um pouco cansado por causa da última missão – tenta explicar Rinali percebendo que o novo exorcista estava parado olhando para Kanda com suas mãos ainda meio trêmulas.

Kanda havia ouvido aquela desculpa... Grande desculpa. Sua missão havia sido normal e ele já havia descansado dois dias desde então. O que o irritava era que ele sentia que aquele garoto iria se aproximar demais de alguém... Alguém?! Que pensamento ridículo. Ele não se importava com ninguém.

* * *

Já haviam se passado dois anos desde que Allen entrara na ordem... Ele sempre estava perto de Rinali. Os dois pareciam muito mais do que amigos, ou até mesmo que irmãos. Eram como... Namorados?! Todos na ordem diziam isso: "Rinali e Allen foram feitos um para o outro".

Kanda não sabia exatamente o porquê ele se irritava tanto com aquilo. Desde o aparecimento do garoto amaldiçoado Rinali não o enchia mais para que ele ajudasse-a em tudo. Aquele sentimento... Cada vez crescia mais um sentimento que dizia para que ele odiasse aquele garoto. Porque isso?!

- Kanda, você está se sentindo bem?! – pergunta Rinali preocupada percebendo que Kanda estava com um olhar de ódio e já havia quebrado os hashis que ele estava usando para comer soba.

- Ótimo – diz Kanda friamente com um olhar mortal.

- Hm... Não é o que parece – diz Rinali pegando os hashis quebrados da mão dele sem demonstrar um mínimo sinal de medo do olhar que ele lançara – Eu vou buscar novos para você.

- Nã-.

- Me deixe fazer isso, eu vou ficar feliz – diz Rinali sorrindo meigamente enquanto corria em direção ao lugar onde todos costumavam fazer seus pedidos.

Kanda assiste-a correr e percebe que novamente estava sentindo seu estomago virar. Lavi percebe o jeito que Kanda estava olhando para Rinali e se aproxima dele colocando a mão sobre seu ombro.

- Ei, Yuu! Porque suas bochechas estão tão vermelhas?! – diz Lavi sorrindo maldosamente – Está interessado na Rinali?!

Interessado nela?! Idiotice. Ele não se importava com ninguém... Certo?! Ou não... Ele fica nervoso com esse pensamento e acaba apontando sua espada para o pescoço do exorcista de cabelos vermelhos. Lavi da um salto para trás ficando um pouco branco e depois tenta dar algumas desculpas. Quando Rinali chega, ela apenas respira fundo e da um soquinho na cabeça de Kanda já que não tinha sua prancheta naquele momento.

- Kanda... Eu já falei para você não ser tão rude com os outros – diz Rinali com um olhar de preocupação.

- Tch.

- Você não tem jeito... – diz Rinali respirando fundo e deixando os hashis em cima da mesa antes de se retirar. Kanda olha para ela e percebe que realmente Lavi poderia estar certo... Ele. Errado. Ele achava que nunca estaria errado, tudo poderia fazer sentido se ele realmente estivesse interessado nela... Ou melhor. Ele não estava interessado nela. Ele _gostava_ dela. Só demorara muito tempo para perceber isso.

* * *

Durante aqueles últimos dois dias Rinali havia ficado sentada ao lado de Kanda sem conseguir no mínimo fechar os olhos para descansar um pouco. Ela não podia, tinha que ficar acordada ao lado dele, para agradecer aquele que havia pulado em frente a ela quando o descendente de noé tentara mata-la. Ele ao menos hesitara para fazer isso, então... A resposta de sua pergunta estava aí, não é mesmo?!

- No dia que isso acontecer você saberá... – diz Rinali para ela mesma encostando sua cabeça entre seus braços enquanto fitava seu amigo em estado grave deitado naquela cama de hospital – Você não devia ter feito algo tão perigoso por mim. Se você morrer, eu não sei o que vou fazer – diz Rinali com uma lágrima descendo de seus olhos.

- Rinali, por favor, vá descansar um pouco. Eu prometo que cuidarei dele – diz Allen entrando e colocando a mão sobre o ombro de Rinali.

- Não, eu não vou deixá-lo agora. Eu não vou sair daqui até que ele se cure. É uma promessa – diz Rinali segurando a mão de Kanda gentilmente.

- Porque ir tão longe?! – diz Allen preocupado. Ela não podia continuar assim por muito tempo... A saúde dela estaria em risco.

- Allen-kun, não se preocupe, eu vou ficar bem – diz Rinali olhando para Allen enquanto forçava um sorriso.

- Eu vou confiar no que você disse, prometo que mais tarde trarei alguma coisa para você comer – diz Allen tentando sorrir um pouco.

- Obrigada. Você é muito gentil – diz Rinali – _Assim como o Kanda também é... Da maneira dele._

Allen cora um pouco ao ouvi-la dizendo que ele era gentil, mas apenas deixa a sala novamente e Rinali continua a esperar. Esperando por dias... Até que chegasse há duas semanas, quando ele finalmente abre seus olhos novamente... Kanda percebe que havia vários equipamentos médicos ao seu redor e mexe sua mão para tirar aquele soro do seu braço, mas alguma coisa estava prendendo sua mão... Ou melhor, segurando.

- _Porque você está aqui?_ – pensa Kanda colocando sua mão outra mão sobre a cabeça dela e mexendo nos longos cabelos soltos da garota.

Rinali sorri ainda dormindo apenas por sentir o toque dele em seus cabelos e Kanda cora um pouco e dá um pequeno sorriso que para várias pessoas seria imperceptível. Porém para Rinali que acabara de abrir seus olhos, não fora.

- Você... Está mesmo acordado...?! – diz Rinali com lágrimas nos olhos.

- Claro que sim, o que mais eu estaria?! – diz Kanda ironicamente.

- Yokata! – diz Rinali pulando e envolvendo seus braços ao redor do corpo dele em um abraço – Eu achava que... Àquela hora tinha sido a última. A última que eu poderia te ver.

- Você está sendo muito trágica. Sabe que eu não vou morrer, deveria saber pelo menos – diz Kanda sem conseguir esconder o pequeno tom avermelhado que começa a aparecer em suas bochechas.

- Kanda... Promete que nunca mais vai fazer essa loucura de pular na frente?! – diz Rinali sem se soltar dele.

- Não.

- Porque não?! Eu prefiro morrer a viver sem você – diz Rinali fechando suas mãos com força no ombro dele. Kanda fica surpreso ao ouvi-la dizer isso e acaba ficando um tempo sem palavras, porém ele encosta seu rosto na cabeça dela e coloca seus braços ao redor da cintura dela.

- Então estamos na mesma situação – sussurra ele no ouvido dela.

- C – como?! – diz Rinali ficando vermelha.

- Eu te amo muito para deixar que você seja egoísta o bastante a não querer viver sem mim – diz Kanda sorrindo – Ou quem sabe eu seja egoísta ao dizer isso. Mas eu nunca vou deixar você se machucar desde que eu esteja por perto para te proteger.

- Kanda... – diz Rinali surpresa começando a corar muito.

- Você gosta do _moyashi_, não é mesmo?! – diz Kanda triste sem solta-la. Ele queria ficar perto dela, nem que fosse apenas durante aquele dia, aqueles minutos. Ele não queria jamais tê-la longe de seus braços novamente.

- Depois do que eu disse você realmente acha isso?! – diz Rinali fechando os olhos escutando cada palavra que ele dizia como se fossem as últimas.

- Você diz que...

- Claro que eu também te amo – diz Rinali sorrindo e depois se soltando dos braços dele finalmente, apenas para poder olhar nos olhos daquele exorcista de lindos cabelos azuis.

- Acho que eu queria ouvir isso há muito tempo. Mesmo na época que eu não percebia o que realmente sentia, até hoje – diz Kanda encostando sua testa na dela.

- Acho que eu estive apenas procurando o momento mais certo para dizer isso – diz Rinali sorrindo e logo após terminar a frase fecha os seus olhos e se aproxima um pouco mais do rosto dele até que seus lábios se tocassem em um beijo.

Rinali sente vontade de sorrir naquele momento que seu coração se acelera mais e Kanda a mesma coisa, apesar de estar sentindo suas mãos tremerem um pouco por certo medo que ele não sabia por quê.

- Kanda, eu prometo que eu nunca vou te fazer sofrer – diz Rinali finalmente partindo aquele beijo.

- Porque está dizendo isso?!

- Porque você está tremendo muito – diz Rinali rindo – Acho que é esse o seu medo...

Kanda sorri mais uma vez. Ele sabia que sempre se sentira assim, naquele dia que ela perguntara para ele, ele tinha certeza sobre aquilo... Ele sabia que não importava qual a situação, se sua vida estaria em risco ou não, ele sempre a protegeria. Sempre.

* * *

**- Fim -**

**Terminado. Como eu acho lindo KandaxRinali... Acho que eu sou idiota por isso. Quase ninguém apóia esse casal... Sinceramente eu acho que com esse jeito da Rinali ela ficaria muito melhor com o Kanda do que com o Allen. Ela e o Allen são muito perfeitos juntos... É de certa forma meio estranho, mas eu gosto também. Acho que para mim quase tudo está bom... Por isso que eu também comecei a gostar um pouco de yaoi. o.o/ (Apesar de que tenho que me desculpar porque ainda prefiro casais como KandaxRinali...). Apesar de que leio fanfics LavixKanda, KandaxAllen, LavixAllen... E adoro... XD"**


End file.
